


Kass-o-whorey

by oofoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Cock Worship, FaceFucking, Furry, Horse cock, Huge balls, M/M, Mind Break, Monster sex, Monsters, Moral Degeneration, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, armpit worship, excessive cum, huge cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Kass the Rito gets his throat and rectum destroyed by a horny Bokoblin and Moblin. A commission.





	Kass-o-whorey

**Author's Note:**

> @oofoegarbage on the twitter! i'll keep plugging this until you follow me!

What a predicament the bard had found himself in this time. He thought it’d be a regular day-- he’d do some hiking, find a good place to perch, and practice on his accordian. Maybe play a song for some travellers he’d meet along the way. The usual, you know how it is.

So when he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and fell into unconsciousness, he was pretty surprised. Hours later, he slowly, groggily opened his eyes, the darkness fading to give way to a view that filled him with unease. Before him stood two most unfriendly figures, one lanky and tall, but still well muscled, and one stocky and short, both wielding rather large clubs. A moblin and a Bokoblin. Kass had been captured.

“Oh, fantastic,” he groaned, the reality of the situation setting in. It looked to be nighttime now, the only thing illuminating his predicament being a combination of a flickering, poorly maintained campfire and moonlight. “I just hope you two oafs didn’t harm my instrument…”

The Bokoblin responded by gesturing to Kass’s accordion, which was lying against a log to the side.

  
“Oh, well, thanks I guess. Though I don’t think I’ve ever heard of monsters taking hostages,” Kass noted, struggling against the ropes that he found binding his wings, “so what is it you want with me.”

The Moblin was the one to answer this time, the lumbering cretin leaning in close to Kass. So close that the minstrel could feel the monster’s pig-like snout exhale against against his beak. The thing’s breath was warm, humid almost, and it sent a shudder up Kass’s spine. The Moblin put his hands on the log Kass had been propped up against, and opened his mouth, revealing a long, sinister tongue. Kass shuddered at the sight of it, and shuddered more still when the Moblin proceeded to give the Rito’s beak a long, slobbering lick, all the way from the tip up to the base, even catching a few of Kass’s feathers in it.

  
Kass had a horrific realization, one that made his stomach drop. ‘ _These brutes intend to eat me!’_ he reasoned. Why else would the Moblin _taste_ him like that? Though that didn’t explain why they’d kept him alive… maybe they wanted him to stay fresh? Either way, he had to find an escape, and fast. Maybe he could talk his way out?

The Moblin’s grotesque visage still mere inches away, Kass started bargaining. “Listen, boys, I’m sure you two are an intelligent sort, yeah?” He glanced at the Bokoblin, who was picking his nose, proving Kass wrong instantly. “Okay, but you’re at least _reasonable_ , no doubt. There must be some kind of compromise we can come to! Maybe I can perform a concert for yo--”

The Moblin, seeing that, in his efforts to negotiate, Kass had opened his mouth and left it defenseless, made his move. He placed a massive, three-fingered hand on the back of his captive’s head and pulled him in close. Tilting his head slightly to the side, the Moblin brought his mouth to meet Kass’s, in a deep, invasive snout-to-beak kiss.

Kass was, obviously, quite shocked by this development. He would have tried to figure out the deeper meaning behind it, but the long, bumpy tongue that was molesting his mouth was so overpowering a presence that it made focusing on anything else hard to do. He tried to pull away, to break the sordid kiss, but the Moblin’s strength exceeded his own, holding him in place and forcing him to accept the lewd advance. His tongue snaked its way past Kass’s, tickling the bird’s tonsils as his palate was defiled with the taste of Moblin saliva.

The worst part had to be the texture, though. The Moblin’s tongue was rough and wide, and completely dominated Kass’s as the bird slowly, reluctantly began to kiss back. He figured that if he gave the Moblin what it wanted, maybe it would let him go?

The kiss, more like a facial molestation, lasted for what felt like an eternity to Kass, but what was in reality only a couple minutes. By the time the Moblin pulled away, enough spit to fill a bucket had been swapped between the two of them, and several thick, bubbly strings of it connected the monster’s mouth to Kass’s. It would have almost been erotic looking, if not for the fact that one of them was a filthy, hideous, ten foot tall porcine ogre. Kass was panting, not used to having his mouth so utterly worked out. Amali had certainly never kissed him like that, not even on their wedding night. He’d never admit it, not even to himself, but the Moblin had actually not been that bad of a kisser.

  
It took him a little to recover, to remember that he needed to escape. He blinked into awareness just as the Moblin was pushing the Bokoblin towards him. “H-hey, listen, I don’t know what you want from me, but--”

The Bokoblin oinked over his speech, and though he couldn’t understand what the monster meant _exactly_ , he got the vibe that they wanted him to stay quiet. So, he shut up.

Pleased that the Rito’d stopped yammering, the Bokoblin gave a satisfied snort. He inspected Kass with his beady, glowing blue eyes, while his much taller companion walked around the log to stand behind Kass, licking the slobber from his snout as he did.

Kass felt the Moblin’s hand placed once more atop his head, holding it in place with a firm, calloused palm. “Wh-what are you… doing?”

The Bokoblin grunted in response, getting in close to Kass and lifting up his red, sweaty arm to reveal his equally red, equally sweaty armpit to the Rito. Kass would have recoiled if he wasn’t being held in place. The musk that emanated from the Bokoblin’s armpit, the sharp, fetid aroma of sweat and years of not being washed, wormed itself into Kass’s nostrils. It felt like it was clawing its way past his sinuses and into his brain.

Kass struggled to form complete thoughts as the scent clouded his mind. _‘Oh Goddesses, these are those Bokoblin pheromones that I’ve read about in Rumor Mill! It’s supposed to be incredibly addictive, and drive any who experience too much of it mad with lust! Hard to believe, though, considering how horrid it smells…’_

His mind simmered in the odor a bit more.

_‘...and yet, I wonder how it tastes?’_

The Bokoblin placed his free hand on Kass’s beak, and the bard instinctually parted it. The Bokoblin’s thumb slipped into the oral cavity, and Kass found himself flicking his tongue against the digit. It was thick and heavy, with a salty taste that wasn’t exactly _bad_ , just _odd_ . As more and more of the Bokoblin’s musk invaded Kass’s senses, he found himself more and more enticed, more and more submissive. He could tell something was wrong, but he couldn’t muster the motivation to try and fight it. Soon, it didn’t even feel wrong, having the Bokoblin’s fingers in his mouth, exploring them with his tongue, tasting them. So, when he leaned in, tongue sticking out to try and desperately catch a taste of the sweat coating the Bokoblin’s stinking armpit, he didn’t see anything wrong with it. It felt like the natural thing to do.

  
The Bokoblin snickered a snorty snicker as he felt his new slave give a cursory, probing _lick_ to the gnarled white hairs in his armpit. It tickled, having the Rito’s tongue lap at it more and more aggressively, licking up the imp’s sweat like a dog would lick water from a bowl. He looked up at his Moblin companion, and they gave each other a knowing nod.

Kass had become so enveloped in the debased act of licking a Bokoblin’s sweaty pit that he’d tuned out everything happening around him. For the time being, that salty, malodorous, hairy pit of red-orange flesh was his entire world. It tasted so _strong_ , so intoxicating, Kass found himself actually enjoying it. If his mind hadn’t been made so hazy by the Bokoblin’s overpowering pheromones, the bard would have been utterly, completely humiliated by the act he was performing. It was so degenerate, so _disgusting,_ but in that moment he felt like it was the best decision he’d ever made.

He was so enraptured with the Bokoblin’s armpit that he failed to notice it using its other hand, now free of Kass’s mouth, to pull down its loincloth. And if he didn’t notice that, he definitely wouldn’t have noticed the Moblin doing the same behind him. Most of all, he didn’t notice the two of them start to jerk off, bringing their flaccid members to full erection in short order.

When the Bokoblin pulled away, Kass felt a deep sadness, a feeling of intense disappointment, wash over him. He wasn’t _done_ yet! The strings of spit connecting his tongue to the Bokoblin’s pit broke, leaving the stray armpit hairs that now stuck to Kass’s tongue and beak as the only evidence of the sleazy affair. “Hahh... why’d you make me stop?”  
The Bokoblin gestured at his now-hard cock, giving Kass his answer immediately.

“Oh… I’m flattered, but I’m a married man…”

The Moblin pushed Kass’s head down to the level of the Bokoblin’s dick, making it clear they didn’t much care for Kass’s relationship status. Now that he was closer to it, Kass was able to take a good long look at the Bokoblin’s package. It wasn’t that big, smaller than his own at least, but it had a rather impressive set of balls hanging under it. The color was a darker shade of reddish-orange than the rest of the imp’s skin, and the entire thing came wrapped in that same potent musk that had driven Kass to such a degenerate state.

Kass relented. “I… suppose I… it wouldn’t _hurt_ , I guess…”

  
The Bokoblin poked Kass’s beak with the head of his cock, ordering Kass to get to work. The penis was too small get very far into Kass’s mouth, so the Rito opted to instead just work on it with his tongue. He started at the head, like his wife had done to him so many times before, slipping the tip of his tongue under the Bokoblin’s foreskin and peeling it back. It tasted exactly how you’d expect an unwashed, feral monster’s cock to taste, but Kass wasn’t complaining. He circled his tongue around the head of the cock, thoroughly moistening it, coating it in his spit. Then he began sliding down the length of it, savoring the salty flavor of filthy the Bokoblin meat as it was massaged by his tongue. When he reached the balls, he shuddered. Something about this was sending tingles down his spine, but he wasn’t sure what. Maybe this whole affair had awakened some latent, sinful desires within him?

Meanwhile, the Bokoblin was harder than a polearm, and about as long. He figured that the Bokoblin had had his fun, and pushed the little beastie aside. Ignoring the reddish goblin’s protests, the Moblin took its place in front of Kass, presenting his massive, horse-like throat-ruiner to the startled songbird.

 _‘It’s enormous…’_ he thought, stating the obvious. _‘And heavens, that_ **_musk_ ** _, it’s even stronger than the Bokoblin’s… and it’s so much bigger… I bet it’s tastier, too…’_

Not giving it a second thought, Kass opened his mouth wide, practically begging the Moblin to rape his waiting face. The Moblin was happy to fulfill that wish.

The cock was just thick enough to perfectly fit in Kass’s mouth without issue, the flared tip of it grazing the roof of his beak. The flavor was _breathtaking_ , Kass found, and he couldn’t help but start to worship the thing with his tongue. He ran it over every individual bump he could reach, lubing it up with his spit as the Moblin let him do his thing. Eventually, his tongue found its way to the Moblin’s pisshole, and started to dutifully lap at it, as if Kass was desperate to taste even the faintest remains of the monster’s cum. This was the lewd act that pushed his kidnapper over the edge, and, grabbing the Rito’s head with both hands, the Moblin rocked his hips forward in a hard, decisive motion, sending the entire vulgar length of his veiny, unclean dick plowing down Kass’s unprepared gullet.

Kass’s eyes nearly rolled back into his skull as he struggled to breathe around the arm-thick pillar of cockmeat that was stretching his esophagus to its limit. He was loving it. The Moblin soon pulled back, far enough that the flared head of his cock was teasing Kass’s uvula, before plunging back in, a loud, wet _GLRK!_ choking out from Kass’s throat as the cartoonishly massive sex organ forced so far down that Kass would swear it was dipping into his stomach.

As the Moblin repeated this action over and over, pleasure washed over him. He and the Bokoblin had fucked a lot of faces over the years, everything from Hylians to Zora to Octoroks, but this throat felt _especially_ nice. It was soft, it was wet, and most importantly, it was able to take his entire girth and length without issue. Sure, it sounded like somebody was taking a plunger to a bucket of wet silly putty, but the Moblin didn’t care. All that mattered was how it _felt_ , and it felt _good._

The only thing keeping the Moblin from going balls deep in Kass’s foodpipe was the bird’s stiff, unyielding beak, which kept those final few inches of fuck rod at bay. Even so, Kass was able to feel his beastly lover’s enormous wrecking ball nuts smacking into his _neck_ , over and over and over again as the facefucking continued, the sound of fleshy scrotum slapping into spit-soaked feathers forming a sort of chorus with the _GLRK GLRK GLRK_ from his mouth. In his cock-drunk state, Kass thought that it was the best music he’d ever created.

The Bokoblin wasn’t going to stand being left out, however. While his much larger companion was busy helping Kass with his throat exercises, he was going to help himself to a different, equally inviting hole. Pushing aside the log behind Kass to clear up some room, the Bokoblin tore away the Rito’s pants in a single, angry motion, displaying strength beyond what one would expect for a creature his size. He inspected his soon-to-be victim, a large, inviting bottom that bordered on a bubble butt, with a coating of beautiful sky blue feathers. He didn’t care for the aesthetics of it, though, as the Bokoblin was interested in something more carnal.

Kass moaned as he felt the imp grab handfuls of his ass, a cheek in each three-fingered palm. He was getting pretty hard himself, now, and though he had never taken anything in the back door before, he was more than willing to try it at this point. And even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t exactly in the position to protest.

The Bokoblin smiled, eager to force himself into the tight, virgin asshole in front of him. He slicked one of his thick, rough fingers in a layer of his grimy spit, before pushing it past the puckering ring of Kass’s anus. Kass moaned once more as he felt the large digit penetrate him, and moaned yet more as the Bokoblin began to pump it in and out, lubing the bird’s butthole with his saliva. At the same time, the Bokoblin reached down and started massaging Kass’s clenching nuts with his free hand, driving the poor minstrel even further up the wall.

Despite neither of his abusers being even close to finished, Kass was already on the verge of climax. He’d never been made to cum this quickly before, not in his entire life… Had he really been missing out on this sort of pleasure all this time? He didn’t get a chance to think very hard on this, however, as the aforementioned climax arrived ahead of schedule.

Kass let out a primal, guttural _groan_ of ecstasy, from the deepest part of his dick-holstering throat. An orgasm stronger than any he’d ever felt rocked his body, and his pitiful, spasming cock swung wildly beneath him as it spurted glob after glob of sticky white cum onto the ground.

The Moblin also found himself enjoying Kass’s screaming orgasm, as the feeling of the bird’s throat vibrating around his slobber-soaked monster dick just increased the pleasure he felt. He let Kass know that he liked the sensation by gripping the Rito’s head even tighter, grunting, and increasing the force with which he was humping his face.

The Bokoblin, not caring much that Kass had just cum, figured he’d suitably lubricated the now twitching, gasping asshole before him. Getting into position, the Bokoblin placed his hands on Kass’s hips and lined his eager, throbbing member up with Kass’s hungry rear. In a single, smooth, dominant thrust, he forced himself past the muscular ring into the depths of Kass’s rectum, eliciting further pleasured moans from the feathery cockslut. Soon, the Bokoblin was thrusting away with just as much vigor and aggression as the Moblin, and though his cock wasn’t nearly as huge, it certainly _felt_ pretty damn big as it fucked Kass’s ass to gaping.

This whole experience was simply _magical_ to Kass. He’d have to write a song about it, if he ever escaped. Not that he really wanted to escape, anymore. ‘Escape’ implies he’s being held captive, against his will, and that _certainly_ wasn’t the case anymore. He’d never felt more at home than right here, sandwiched between two fuck-crazed brutes, pounded away at from both ends by their wretched, mind-breaking manhoods.

His favorite part, other than the sensation of both the beginning and the end of his digestive system being stretched out in tandem, was the balls. The feeling of the Bokoblin’s nutsack, which dwarfed Kass’s own, smacking into his own balls over and over as the creature brutalized his rear. It was like they were _bullying_ his nuts into submission. Meanwhile, Kass could practically _feel_ what must have been gallons of virile Moblin seed churning in those boulders swinging into his chin.

If he could hear anything other than the deafening sound of his throat being excavated by the Moblin’s meatclub, he’s probably appreciate the sound of his ‘lovers’ howling in bliss as they had their way with him, made him into their dual-sided sex toy. They were loving every second of it just as much as Kass was, maybe more. So much, in fact, that they felt their climaxes coming.

The Bokoblin came first, his disproportionate sack clenching and twitching as his balls forced his beastly reproductive fluid up the length of dick. He screamed a loud, feral scream as he unloaded his first load of the night into Kass, ejecting his warm, thick semen with enough force that Kass could _feel_ it painting his insides white. And there was _so much_ of it, too, no wonder the Bokoblin’s nuts were so big. Despite the climax, however, the Bokoblin just kept ramming his still-ejaculating cock into Kass, not missing a beat and not losing his hard on in the slightest. He was good to go another round or ten, he could feel it. And Kass would feel it too, as he realized the Bokoblin wasn’t slowing down, but in fact speeding up.

The bard moaned as his prostate was brutalized by the imp slamfucking him, the crimson cock hitting it with inhuman accuracy each and every thrust. It was enough to force the Rito to another mindmelting orgasm of his own, as he gave the ground another coating of bird jizz.

  
The Moblin didn’t cum nearly as quickly. With his larger size seemed to come a larger pool of sexual stamina, and Kass was made to feel the full brunt of the monster’s raunchy vigor for a long, long time. He kept pounding away, for what must have been almost an hour. By now, the Bokoblin had cum in Kass’s ass three more times, never seeming to run out of jizz, and the bubbling pool of Kass’s slobber that’d formed under the Moblin’s was visible even in the dark against the dirt.

Kass had stopped thinking. Thinking wouldn’t help him be a better cock sleeve, after all. So he just layed there, limp, allowing the duo to have their unsavory way with him to their heart’s content.

Eventually, though, even the seemingly endless endurance of the Moblin began to wane. With a decisive, hard _slam_ , he  buried his enormous cumpipe as deep as it could into Kass’s gullet. His balls smashed against the bird’s throat as they started to clench and flex, as a flood of watery, animalistic semen set out on the long journey down the Moblin’s foot-and-a-half dick. It took a while, but Kass could tell it was coming when he realized the Moblin was no longer humping, that he was holding the bird’s headfeathers tighter than ever. Soon, his expectations were met, an eruption of thin, foul monster nut unleashing itself on his stomach with the force of a fire hose. Kass could _hear_ the torrent of Moblin baby batter splashing into his gut, the only thing louder being the sound of the Moblin roaring in ecstasy as he came.

 _‘There’s so much.’_ Kass began to feel full, as if he’d eaten a large meal. _‘How can there be this much?’_

The orgasm continued for well over five minutes, occasional blasts of steaming, virile jism reminding Kass that the ordeal had yet to finish. All good things must come to an end, however, and the Moblin let Kass know that he was finally done cumming as he growled a guttural, contented growl. Slowly, it began to extract inch after arduous inch of its stomach-plunger from Kass’s desecrated foodpipe, allowing Kass to _taste_ the flavor of his own throat on the underside of the colossal thing as it dragged itself across his taste buds.

  
Soon, the flare of the Moblin dick snagged itself on Kass’s tonsils, before pulling free with a loud, wet _POP._ There was still a steady stream of runny, off-white reproductive fluid sputtering out of the thing’s twitching urethra, allowing Kass to finally experience the tang of it. It was unpleasant, salty, musky, and Kass loved it.

When the cock was completely free of Kass’s beak, the Moblin, still half-hard, emphasized the Rito’s humiliation by giving him two firm, dominant slaps to the face with it. Kass sat there and took it, allowing the same rod that’d gaped his throat to smack him on the cheek, staining his once gorgeous blue feathers with a layer of stinking, fertile Moblin spunk. It was marking him, letting him know that he belonged to these _deviants_.

The Bokoblin soon finished as well, pulling its dick out with glee and shooting its own final load across Kass’s ass and lower back. It was thicker than the Moblin’s, syrupy, and would _assuredly_ be much harder to clean out of Kass’s feathers. If he ever got the chance to try, that is.

He felt like a stuffed turkey, completely pumped full of abominable seed at both ends. He collapsed, utterly defeated. His abused asshole, slightly agape, pitifully tried to expel as much viscid Bokoblin jizz as possible, loudly squelching as the sticky fluid bubbled out of his hole. Meanwhile, he was coughing, his mouth trying to do the same thing his asshole was doing, purge the invasive sperm as well as it could.

The Moblin and Bokoblin, seemingly satisfied, allowed him to lay there, squirting their cum from both ends like the good, well-used sex toy they’d turned him into. They’d take a break, eat some meat, then resume their breeding session in a little bit. Though, they’d have to wait their turn.

Kass was roused from his well-fucked stupor by the ground beneath him shaking ever so slightly. It continued, getting louder, until he looked up, and met the source of the quakes with his gaze.

“Ah,” Kass said, staring up at the hulking, obese Hinox that was before him. It was licking its lips, and its meter long, warty cock standing at full attention. “I don’t suppose you’re looking for a song?”


End file.
